Ask the Cap Family
Ask the Cap Family Feel free to ask the Cap Family anything to learn more about them! Rules Questions for Matthew and Marci *What made you decide to adopt 50 different sets of vigintuplets? Marci: I was unable to give birth to a child of my own and I wanted to be a mother. Questions for Japanese Kids (age 6) *What is your favorite Pokémon and why? Shinji: "Mudkip." Hitomi: "Eevee." Chikayo: "Bulbasaur." Satoshi: "Zubat." Kai: "Ho-Oh." Mao: "Charmander." Hikari: "Meowth." Kasumi: "Treeko." Tariko: "Leafeon." Shizuka: "Pikachu." Takao: "Munna." Kenji: "Cyndaquil." Yukina: "Cubchoo." Mako: "Totodile." Sakura: "Piplup." Yoshi: "Torchic." Daisuke: "Tepig." Toshio: "Chikorita." Yusake: "Pidove." Hiromi: "Squirtle." *What is your favorite set of vigintuplets? Tariko: "Our North Korean siblings of course! It may not seem like it, but, they look after us and our other siblings! They would play games with us, teach us about the Japanese occupation of Korea, Korean War, and their leaders, even though are nation's relations weren't that positive, but strangely, I saw one picture of Kim Jong-un looking a little shock, and a toy dog and Doraemon doing something that I will learn when I'm older, so I think Doraemon plushies can be in DPRK, we love them, they love us." *Are Doritos Roulette Chips banned in your manor? Tariko: "Hai, Yong-il had a Doritos challenge with the other teens, And inhaled the spicy dust of a spicy one and ate it and he couldn't breathe, had difficulty eating, had a high fever, hard time talking, and we went to the mansion doctor, and this is why we banned them." *Any other challenges banned in your manor? *What is your favorite dish? *what is your favorite manga? *what is your favorite video game? *What is your opinion on The Transformers? *What is Your favorite holiday in japan? *What is your favorite anime? Questions for the Kids from Brazil (age 12) *How often did you get along with Sally and Coloma? Godiva: "I don't like Coloma or Sally." Batte: "Yeah, they are such a disease." Dimas: Sally is so mean! She once destroyed Sakura's yukata she was going to wear for summer by cutting holes in it. The yukata was bright red with pink cherry blossom patterns Ivy: Coloma is a horrible person. Colomba bullies poor Catherine by mocking her for wearing dental braces, pulling her french braids. Kokumo Gijima Leonel Odom Jasper Meleni Lobo Naolin Lovell Manoela Tandra Rexford Margarida Nemesio Questions for the Kids from Venezuela Questions for the Kids from South Korea Questions for the Kids from Algeria Questions for the Kids from Ghana Questions for the Children from Togo Questions for the Children from Kenya Questions for the Irish Children (age 7) *How often did you get along with Hinolair? Donovan: "Hinolair is a pain in the butt." Pierce: Hinolair broke Satoshi's transformers Thundercracker action figure he got for his birthday. Margaret: Melvyn: Raicheal: Tibbot: Ealga: Jarlath: Conor: Lilas: Delaney: Teagan: Finn Declan Riley Graham Cara Darby Archibald * To Hinolair, did you ever understand why Jane dislikes St. Patrick's Day? Hinolair: "I remember one St. Patrick's Day at the TT10 base, and Jane refused to join, and read her book in the 1916 Easter Rising the entire time, she told me she prefers the non-stereotypical version." Questions for the Swedish Children (age 10) *How often did you get along with Dolph? Ebba: "He is such a nuisance." Peter: He threw Kai's Dragon Ball Z Super Saiyan Goku into the water during a boat ride Björn: Alexandra: Melinda: Vilda: Saga: Ester: Scout: Ulrika: Bobby: Dagmar: John: Anton: Inger: Fanny: Lena: Jonna: Kåre: Questions for the French Children (age 5) *How often did you get along with Noah? Eclair: Lucas: Louis: Camille: Enzo: Hugo: Chloé: Marie: Matteo: Ynès: Ethan: Noah: Emma: Catherine: "Sacre bleu, he is simply a nuisance." Henri: André: Pierre: Suzanne: Françoise: Noah scares the babies by waking them up from their nap Sylvie: Questions for the North Korean Kids How do you get along with your South Korean siblings? Ji Min: "" (Translation: Very well, they treat me very well, but my siblings barely see them, they go to school at different times than we do and we go to different schools) Yong-il: "" (Translation: I see them sometimes, but I forget on who they are) What do you think of Marie Lara-Rutter and her counterparts? Yong-il: "" (Translation: Just like younger siblings, sweet and cute) Ji Min: "" (Translation: The Another counterparts are our bosses, The Normal counterparts are very nice) To Yong-il, what do you think of Shōwa Prison Camp? Yong-il: "F***ing brutal, prisoners were shot, killed, starved, and even murdered, I work at Taishō camp and people say this camp is brutal, but, holy f***." To Yong-il, why is Jong-un nicknamed "Yuyu", " Yu-kun", "Yu-chan" and "Jong-un-kun"? Yong-il: " Remember Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un? To avoid confusion." To Yong-il, do you have any other sets of vigintuplets that are in the Team Terrific 10 besides the South Korean and Japanese vigintuplets? To Yong-il, describe Ri Kon-Yung (Marie's father)'s appearance Yong-il: "He was quite skinny and short, he resembled a 17-year old boy more than a man in his 30's, due to his starvation periods, he wore a KPA uniform, he had a solemn expression, his personality, he was shy and timid, but violent when angered." Who's better at horror games? Yong-il: "Jong-un." Ji-Min: "Jong-un." Jong-chul: "Jong-un." Jong-nam: "Jong-un." Han-yong: "Jong-un." Sang-Ook: "Yuyu-kun." Sun-woo: "Jong-un." Min-Jung: "Jong-un." Min-ki: "Jong-mothafuckin'-un." Tae-won: "Jong-un." Min-seo: "Jong-un." Young-mi: "Jong-un." Yong-rim: "Jong-un." Pong-ju: "Jong-un." Woo-sung: "Jong-un." Young-Hee: "Jong-dAmn-un." Han-yong: "Jong-un." Hye-rim: "Jong-un, yeah, it's true, that boy can play Five Night's at Freddy's without being scared to death, he is also good at Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, seriously, he's awesome!" *Jong-un, what is your favorite horror game? *How do you feel about Christmas being banned in North Korea? Questions for the Kids from Zambia (age 3) *How often did you get along with Stephen? David: Not very well. I remember on Valentine's Day, he sneaked into Catherine's bedroom and he destroyed her Valentine's Day dress she was going to wear to her kindergarten Valentine's Day class party the night before with a pair of scissors while she was fast asleep. The next morning, Ji min found Catherine crying on her bed and I was already up brushing my teeth when I heard that poor girl weeping. Mom and her other brothers and sisters were also in her room, trying to comfort her. Fortunately, my favorite sister from North Korea, Ji min, saved the day with her sewing chest and she got Catherine's dressed all fixed just in time! Questions for the Kids from Colombia Questions for the Kids from Denmark Questions for the Kids from Belgium (age 2 1/2) *How often did you get along with Matilda, Tommie, Benard and Gonda? Lisa: not very well. Questions for the Children from Poland (age 3) *How often did you get along with Jola? Katarzyna: Questions for the Mexican Kids (age 8) *How often did you get along with Papan? Peggy: Papan is such a pain in the butt *How do you celebrate Día de Los Muertos? Papan: We get together to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died. We build private altars, called. The ofrendas to honor those who have died using calaveras, aztec marigolds, and the dead person's favorite food and drinks, and visiting graves with these as gifts. We leave the dead person's possessions at the graves. Peggy: November 1 is generally referred to as Dia de Los Inocentes (Day of the Innocents) but also Dia de Los Angelitos (Day of the Little Angels) which honors dead babies and children by placing toys on the ofrenda and leaving them at their graves. *How is Cinco de Mayo celebrated? Questions for the Kids from Israel Questions for for the Children from Malaysia Questions for the Children from Scotland (age 5) *How often did you get along with Isobel and Tavia? Scott: They are both a pain in the neck. Questions for the Kids from Chile Questions for the Kids from Uganda (age 12) *How often did you get along with Derrick? Jonah: " " Questions for the Indian Children *To all of the vigintuplets, what is your opinion on Sanjay and Craig? *How do you celebrate Galungan? *What is your opinion on Mira, Royal Detective? *How do you celebrate Diwali? Kwami: we offer puja to Lakshimi the goddess of prosperity and wealth, partake in family feasts where sweets called mithai and gifts are shared, adorn ourselves with the finest clothes, decorate our hands with henna, illuminate the interior and exterior of our home with diyas. Questions for the Children from Ecuador Questions for the Children from Bangladesh Questions for the Kids from Thailand Questions for the Kids from New Zealand (age 3) *How often did you get along with Gustav? Helen: Questions for the Kids from the Netherlands (age 3) *To Nathan, Adrianus and Taco, how often did you get along with your vigintuplet siblings? Nathan: Questions for the Swiss Kids Questions for the Norwegian Kids (age 3) *How often did you get along with Asa? Birgitte: "Asa is a pain in the neck." Falki: Endrid: Thora: Rurik: Gunnar: Hulla: Finna: Grip: Jorunn: Rainer: Ragnar: Valdis: Svana: Jora: Olaf: Fastny: Hildigunn: Jodis: Questions for the Kids from Bolivia Questions for the Children from Libya Questions for the Canadian Kids (age 3) *How often did you get along with Celine? Avril: Celine is a pain in the butt, no offense Celine. Celine: None take, Avril. Justin: Johnpaul: Emma-Lee: she makes so much noise that it wakes the babies up from their nap Jo-Beth: She pinches Mikko Questions for the Vietnamese Children * To Huy, do you think your epilepsy is linked to Agent Orange? Huy: "I..think so, Cuong told me Agent Orange was used on his country during the Vietnam War, and it caused birth defects in future generations, it can be mild such as poor vision at birth, or severe like a pointed skull and bulging eyes." Questions for the Kids from Pakistan Questions for the Turkish Kids (age 4) *To Oz, how often did you get along with your vigintuplet siblings? Oz: "Not so good." Questions for the Children from Finland (age 2) *To Pinja and Mikko, how often did you get along with your vigintuplet siblings? Pinja: Mikko: Questions for the Hungarian Children Questions for the Egyptian Children (age 5) *To Marik, Hosni, Cleopatra and Echidna, how often did you get along with your vigintuplet siblings? Marik: Hosni: Echidna: Cleopatra: Questions for the Kids from Argentina Questions for the Greek Kids Questions for the English Children (age 6) *How often did you get along with Dennis? Gardenia: Not so good, he is such a pain in the butt. Harry: Minty: Violet: *To Dennis, why do you not like Italian people? Dennis: Well, to tell you the truth... * To Dennis, your thoughts on Cuong? Dennis: "Hey! That guy's a dick, he behaves like a damn Irish rebel, just make them Asian, without the Irish side, and what you get is a fucking dick." Questions for the Children from South Africa (age 17) *When did you first obtain your party limo? Banele: "You see, we saw an old limousine in the junkyard. Aaliyah wondered what a fine fancy car could be doing in the junkyard. The car was beat up and worn out, but it was still a beauty. We managed to retrieve it from the junkyard and we took it to our friend James since his dad owned an auto body shop. What it needed was a new engine, a few touches, some replacement wheels, some A/C, a paint job...plus a few more details..." Aaliyah: I have to admit, it needed some tuning up and a new rear view mirror, a new window, and all the works... Questions for the Spanish Children (age 4) *How often did you get along with Gemma, Rico, Aaron, Beth and Candela? Monica: Questions for the Saudi Arabian Children *What is your opinion on women's rights in Saudi Arabia? Questions for the Chinese Kids (age 4 1/2) *How often did you get along with Mulan, Xiaoping, Yan-yan? Fang: Mei-Lin: *What is your opinion on the One Child Policy in China? *What are your thoughts of China not celebrating Christmas? Questions for the Russian Kids Questions for the Kids from Iceland Questions for the kids from Australia (age 4) *How often did you get along with Vixen and Fadumo? Bindi: Tobias: *What is your favorite movie and why? Rhythm: " " *Who is your favorite Adventures of the Little Koala character and why? Bindi: "Roobear rocks, mate! He's quite a good role model to me!" Category:Ask Pages